Phantom of the Opera 2002 IZ production
by Blue Whiplash
Summary: Yay! First real chapter is up! We still need a Joseph Buquet, though, so here's your last chance to have even a minor role. From the amazing directing abilities of DarkWing Studios, the only casting company to give out cookies with each audition!
1. Default Chapter

En taro Tassadar, Humans. It is I, Gaeldrisan, the wonder of a director that brought you that wonderful Jhonen Vazquez/Rocky Horror Picture fic. I've been thinking-always a bad thing. I was just listening to my Phantom of the Opera CD, when it hit me-why not make an IZ/POTO fic? Sure, there's a few others floating around cyberspace, but what's one more? Especially with MY directing abilities, or Phoenix's cookies! Free cookies when you audition!  
  
Here are the characters that still need to be filled.  
  
~The Old Manager  
  
~Piangi  
  
~An understudy for Madame Giry  
  
~Joseph Buquet  
  
~Random Whiny Person (who we pulled off the street to do odd jobs)  
  
~2 to 4 Security guards (to beat up the Random Fan who eluded you in the first place)  
  
~Make-up Person (stagehand)  
  
~Random Fan (for the security guards to beat up)  
  
If you would like to submit a character, please include your name, race, who you would like to be, and a second choice. If I can't include you in this fic please don't get upset; I do lots of this type of fic, so you could be in another one. Thanx! ^_^ And, of course, I don't own anything here. Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, etc. 


	2. Meet the Cast

Hola! Thanks to everyone who submitted a character for the fic. If you did, I need a physical description of you so I won't describe you wrong. I don't own any of these concepts and or characters, yada yada, don't sue, let's get this train wreck moving!  
  
[Scene starts outside a large concrete studio, surrounded by the bustle of various producers and grunts running around. View gets a close-up on the wall above the doors., and centers on the logo, a dragon clutching a black star. View enters the building.]  
  
Gally: *perched in her director's chair, taps a foot impatiently* It would be really nice if the rest of the cast showed up.actors! Sound off your characters!  
  
[Heads pop up all over the studio.]  
  
Dib: Raoul!  
  
Zim: Erik!  
  
Rek: Carlotta.  
  
Purple: Andrè!  
  
Red: Firmin!  
  
Gaz: Madame Giry. *click click*  
  
Gally: *slams her fist on the side table* Where in MY name is the rest of the cast? Fewmets! I'd like to get this show going!  
  
[A flustered young girl runs through the doors to the studios and deactivates a hologram. A breathless young Irkan stumbles over to Gally.]  
  
Caz: Sorry.I'm late.chemical.explosion..  
  
Gally: Caz, play with your chemicals later. We're waiting for more actors to show up so we can get started! Go get into costume, okay?  
  
Caz: Oh.okay..  
  
Gally: Do I have a Christine? Who's my Christine, people?  
  
Kami/Kith: Me!  
  
[They stop and glare at each other. Kami's gaze slides to Dib. Kith's goes to Zim. Each is scrutinizing the other's weaknesses. The tension is thicker than cheerleaders. Suddenly, they both shift into shadow dragons and leap at each other. Insubstantial talons slash at insubstantial eyes. People flee to get away from the furious roars and lashing tails.]  
  
Nny: Kami! Kith! Stop this now, dammit! I will!  
  
[ The she-dragons stop in mid slash and look in Nny's direction. He's gripping Dib's hair and Zim's antennae in one hand, and has a knife to both their throats. Slowly the fighters drift away from each other and sink to the floor, still staring at Nny.]  
  
Nny: *releasing his hostages* No more fighting.  
  
[Both nod mutely and return to their regular forms; Kami to human, Kith to Irkan.]  
  
Kith: But we both want to be Christine!  
  
Gally: *throwing a script at them* Let me know when you work it out.  
  
Kami: Okay..  
  
[The two of them wander off to sit in a quiet corner to talk over the role.]  
  
Kith: *examining the script* Well, I wanna sing Phantom of the Opera..  
  
Kami: But that's in the first half. The first half has all the duets between Christine and Raoul. I wanna sing with Dib!  
  
Kith: *thoughtfully flipping through the pages* Well, you could have the first half of the play and..scenes 1 and 7 in Act II..if I can have the rest of Act II and scenes 4 through 6 in Act I. That way, you get the duets and the kiss with Dib.*circles something*.and I can have the duets and the kiss with Zim.  
  
Kami: Alright! ^_^  
  
Kith: That's how it's gonna be then. Let's let Gally know.  
  
[They shake hands and go inform Gaeldrisan of the agreement. Five minutes later, the restored peace of the studio is brutally shattered as a Class-C Voot crashes through a wall. The hatch pops, knocking a slab of concrete to the floor. Berserker Rek falls out and lands on Red's head.]  
  
Rek: X.X  
  
Gally: *shaking her head* Oh, Jhonen help us all..  
  
Red: Get it off! Get it OFF!! *begins clawing at his face and the dazed Berserker clinging to it.*  
  
[A new person comes up and gently pries Rek off Red's face.]  
  
GW: There. No harm done.  
  
Rek: *poking a bruise* Not to Red, maybe..  
  
[Gally flies up to the crashed Voot and examines the cockpit. Littering the floor are no less than forty empty Skittles bags. She sighs and shakes her head.]  
  
GW: Where do I find the director? I'm here for an audition.  
  
Gally: *landing* That's me. And don't bother auditioning.  
  
GW: *sad face* Aw.am I late?  
  
Gally: No, I'm just automatically putting you in as Gaz's understudy. She plays Madame Giry, but we'll probably have to put you in before your first line. She's notoriously bad about acting, but Dib makes me give her parts in all of my productions.  
  
GW: Dib? Where might I find Dib?  
  
Gally: I'm not sure right now, but I think he's around chasing Zim.  
  
GW: Oh.  
  
Gally: What did you say your name was?  
  
Galadriel: I'm Galadriel Weasley.  
  
Gally: *scribbling on a clipboard* Mmm-kay.  
  
Galadriel: So! *looks around* What have I missed? Anything exciting?  
  
Gally: Not really. Kami and Kith got into a dragon/cat-fight over who got to play the role of Christine, Rek crashed her Voot into the side of the building and landed on Red, as you saw, and Zim has been learning French, which he's using to antagonize Dib. *points*  
  
Zim: *standing on the Opera house steps* Hahahaha!! Tu est stupide, Dib! Je ne stupide pas, but tu est! *sticks his tongue out* Je suis ausi un petit pomplemousse!  
  
Gally: O.O;;;  
  
Dib: *listening on his translator* What? O.O  
  
Zim: *triumphant smirk* That's right! You heard me!  
  
Gally: *whispering into his antennae* You just called yourself a little grapefruit, baka.  
  
Zim: Um.of course I am! I am the mightiest little grapefruit to ever be.fruit! *marches off to his dressing room humming Angel of Music*  
  
[Crickets chirp throughout the studio.]  
  
Gally: *breaking the silence* So you see, you really haven't missed much.  
  
Galadriel: O.O  
  
[Loud commotion in the entry way. Two security guards, Mya and Ash, drag in an Irkan who is kicking and screaming.]  
  
Teck: You can't make me! I'll sue!!  
  
Mya: Well, technically we don't exist. We just kicked the hobos out of this building and set it up to be our studio.  
  
Ash: Then we nailed the logo to the front.  
  
Teck: Oh. Well then.  
  
Ash: Your name is?  
  
Teck: Can't you read my speech identification? It's Teck!  
  
Mya: Oh. Okay then.  
  
[Teck is dragged away to be fitted for her gopher uniform. Then the front door flies open and a tall young man in dark clothing rushes in, looking around eagerly.]  
  
Rand: Where's the director? I need to see her!  
  
Gally: *tail lashing angrily* You had better be my Piangi..  
  
Rand: Well, I am. I'm Rand al'Thor.  
  
Gally: *pumping her fist in the air* Yes! Now, where's our old manager? Why is it no one shows up on time?!  
  
Mya: Bast is in her dressing room. *knocks on the door* Madame Lefevre, are you nearly finished?  
  
Bast: Just about!  
  
Gally: Great! *turns to the rest of the studio* Okay, everyone, be ready to go in 10 minutes! We begin our film today!  
  
Yay! Chapter one over!! The rest will come quickly! I promise! Don't forget, I need your physical descriptions, actors! E-mail me! IM me! It really doesn't matter! Hehe.my hands are shaky..please review! 


End file.
